JE066: From Ghost to Ghost
is the 25th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis The time finally comes for Ash's fourth Gym Battle in the Johto League. In the Ecruteak Gym, he must face Morty and his team of powerful ghost Pokémon. But Ash has already been witness to Morty’s Gengar and been stunned by the Pokémon’s power. Does he have a chance against a whole team of such powerful Pokémon phantoms? As Ash muses over battle strategies, Nurse Joy overhears and suggests he uses his Noctowl. Will this strategy work? Episode Plot At the Center, Brock tells Ash he can plan his strategy, since Morty uses Ghost Pokémon. Joy comes and reports to Ash his Pokémon are in excellent shape. Ash tells he will have the battle with Morty, but has never fought against Ghost Pokémon in a Gym match. Joy tells he has Noctowl as a secret weapon and Brock confirms she is right, as it is the key to win this match. Morty has Gengar use Confuse Ray on the Gastly to teach his students, though Ash appears. The heroes see they interrupted something and Morty explains he was teaching his students, but that can wait. He introduces Ash to the students, who want to see his match. Ash allows them that, since it does not bother him. As Team Rocket travels in their balloon, James has the Treasure Detector activated. He is proud to have collected the caps, though Jessie and Meowth do not see what the point is. James clarifies he has that detector to find these bottle caps for his collection. The Treasure Detector vibrates, so Team Rocket sees they are above the towers they were yesterday at. James thinks there might be some old treasure lying there and Jessie thinks he might be correct, so go to land. They see their foe and Pikachu having the battle with the Gym Leader, so they hope to get two treasures at once. After being told the rules, Morty sends Gastly and Ash sends Noctowl, surprising Brock and Misty for starting early with it. Ash responds he knows what he is doing. Noctowl uses Hypnosis, but Gastly evades and shifts with a great speed. Noctowl uses Foresight, causing Gastly to appear. Noctowl goes to Tackle it, but misses and gets hit by Gastly's Lick, instead. Ash calls it back, as it did what he needed. Jessie and Meowth are interested to watch the battle. James comes and reports he found some treasure, so they go to a house to find it. Ash sends Pikachu to battle Gastly. He uses Quick Attack on it, followed by a Thunderbolt. Gastly evades the last attack and defeats Pikachu with Night Shade. Ash places Pikachu to rest, sending Cyndaquil to battle instead. Team Rocket search through the items and find valuable stuff. Meowth thinks they need to catch Pikachu, but stops that thought after seeing a valuable charm. Suddenly, Gastly appear and use a move on Team Rocket. Cyndaquil starts with Flamethrower, though Gastly evades and uses Night Shade. Cyndaquil dodges, so Gastly goes to lick it. Cyndaquil runs on its tongue and tackles it, defeating it. Morty calls it back and sends Haunter, who evades Cyndaquil's Flamethrower. Haunter uses Mean Look, affecting Cyndaquil. Brock clarifies that Ash cannot switch Cyndaquil for another Pokémon, and that move is official, which shows what Ash will do about it. Cyndaquil uses Swift, hitting Haunter. Haunter goes to hypnotize Cyndaquil, who interrupts the move using Smokescreen. Haunter pulls Cyndaquil out and licks it. Ash goes to call Cyndaquil back, but is reminded it cannot be recalled due to Mean Look, so Cyndaquil falls down, defeated. Ash calls Cyndaquil back and sends Noctowl again. Morty reminds Ash that if Noctowl is out, Ash will lose. Team Rocket, however, enjoy the food they are offered. They see a table and go to it, but the table moves away, so they go after it. In reality, they are being pranked by Gastly, who use Hypnosis. Noctowl uses Foresight to detect Haunter. Haunter uses its hands to attack Noctowl, who dodges, including its Lick attack. Noctowl uses Hypnosis, while Haunter uses Confuse Ray. The attacks connect, however, Haunter's Confuse Ray breaks through making Noctowl confused. Haunter goes to finish the battle using Night Shade, but Noctowl Tackles it at close range, eliminating its confused effect. Noctowl's eyebrows shine and learned how to use Confusion and Ash orders it to use that move, causing Haunter to be defeated by that attack. Morty thinks Noctowl is building respect for Ash, but is confident that will not get him a badge. He sends Gengar as his last choice. Noctowl uses Confusion and Gengar uses Shadow Ball, which collides and explodes. Brock seeing Gengar is stronger than Haunter and Gastly. Gengar disappears, so Noctowl goes to use Foresight, but Morty has Gengar use Night Shade to keep Noctowl from using the attack. Brock tells Ash that Gengar must be out there, so Ash orders Noctowl to use Confusion and spread it in the whole Gym. Due to this, Gengar is hit and appears. Noctowl uses Foresight to stop it from becoming invisible. Gengar goes to use Shadow Ball, but gets canceled by Noctowl's Tackle and is defeated. Ash wins the match, as Morty acknowledges they put a better fight. Later, Morty gives Ash the Fog Badge, so Ash is glad he received it. Team Rocket, meanwhile, are still in the building, as they had a fantasy about going after the food table from earlier. Unknown to them, the Gastly are creating the illusion. Debuts Pokémon *Morty's Haunter *Morty's Gastly Move Mean Look Item Fog Badge Quotes :"Cyndaquil Return!" - Ash :"That won't work! Mean Look won't let you call it back till it's over." - Brock :"You can let go now, Haunter." Morty Trivia *The Gastly in the treasure room break the fourth wall. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Ditto. Mistakes *Cyndaquil used Swift on Haunter, who was not affected by Foresight and shouldn't have been hit by it. *Gastly's Lick should have no effect on Noctowl because of it being part Normal. Therefore, it should've been immune to Ghost attacks. Dub Differences * In the Japanese dub, no command is given for Gastly to attack. In the English dub, Gastly is told to use Confusion, a move it can't learn. Gallery James collected a lot of bottle caps JE066 2.jpg Jessie and James see their foes in the Gym JE066 3.jpg Noctowl uses Foresight JE066 4.jpg Pikachu tackles Gastly JE066 5.jpg Pikachu is defeated JE066 6.jpg Cyndaquil runs to tackle Gastly JE066 7.jpg Haunter uses Mean Look JE066 8.jpg Cyndaquil is defeated JE066 9.jpg Team Rocket chase a table JE066 10.jpg Gastly pranked Team Rocket JE066 11.jpg Noctowl got confused JE066 12.jpg Noctowl uses Confusion JE066 13.jpg Morty gives away the Fog Badge }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon